


Lodestone

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [10]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS (mentioned)
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Callian - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, GxC, Lie to NCIS, NCIS mentioned but not part of story, cuteness, foursomeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal is happy as a clam.</p><p>Crib notes for the fandom blind included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lodestone

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set within the crossover 'verse, but there's one fleeting reference to NCIS and that's it, so it's decidedly LTM friendly and you don't need to have read any of the crossovers to follow it.
> 
> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill and Cal are experts in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. The Lightman Group helps various law enforcement agencies and other people when the truth is at stake. Emily is Cal's daughter.

* * *

_**Lodestone**_

* * *

 

Cal grins to himself. He's in a slightly awkward position, his arm is at least half asleep, he should've been at home in bed an hour or more ago... and he's happy as a clam.

He wouldn't move for anything. The Queen and the President could drop by in person to ask for a joint favour and offer to pay him in unmarked gold bullion, and he'd send 'em both packing without a second's hesitation.

He loves - no, he absolutely adores - that Gill's comfortable enough to just fall asleep on him.

He's pretty sure she hadn't meant to. Tucking her feet up under her bum and leaning against him, winsome as it undeniably was, had been more a case of needing somewhere to rest, decompress. Gillian being Gillian, that meant bringing out her latest cheesy romance, and with the sudden cold snap she'd snuggled in a little closer than usual as she settled down to read a few chapters.

Part of him is quite cross with himself, because for Gillian to just sleep and sleep and sleep like this she must be tired out of her mind. He should've noticed and done something about it sooner. The caseload has eased off since they helped wrap up NCIS's latest doozy, but clearly she hasn't caught up yet. She's not as good at looking out for herself as she could be, and he should've been picking up the slack a lot better.

Another more selfish part is just so delighted to be her pillow, he's having trouble feeling suitably contrite.

He's installed himself on her couch many a time, and it's not even the first time she's fallen asleep on him, but what usually ends up being a power nap against his shoulder has turned into a proper sleep, and she's somehow ended up with her face pressed into his thigh and his hand clasped tightly in both of hers like it's a security blanket.

It's pretty much the cutest thing he's seen since the last time Emily fell asleep in his lap, and Emily is at an age now where that doesn't happen nearly as often as he'd enjoy.

And then, with Gill, there's the sheer novelty value, and the fact it's, well,  _Gillian_. Because he loves Emily with every fibre of his being, but she's changing and growing up, like kids are supposed to.

Gill is... his constant, his lodestone, his North Star.

Not to mention he fancies the pants off her.

Her hair has got a little longer than usual of late, and she's tied it back in a ponytail. It reminds him irresistibly of how she looked when they first met, the beautiful, slightly naïve young psychologist he hadn't been able to stop himself liking, despite his preconceived notions of why they'd sent him to see her, his suspicion, his determination not to be played - despite her wedding ring, despite his.

She sighs in her sleep and nuzzles against his trousers, and he's pretty sure she's leaving a damp trail of drool which he will most definitely tease her about, but which he secretly finds as adorable as everything else about her. Because apparently, when it comes to Gillian, he's entirely lost. He's so stupid in love with her she could be snoring like a chainsaw and he'd still be sitting here with a goofy grin on his face.

He does 'like, really love her,' as his all-too-perceptive daughter puts it whenever she refers back to The Conversation and asks him why he hasn't done something about it yet.

He still doesn't have an answer.

With his free hand, he scoops a lock of hair away from where it's fallen from Gill's hairband and tucks it carefully and gently behind her ear.

He'll figure out the answer eventually. He has to. Failure isn't an option.

But in the meantime... he's got Gill curled up against his leg and his arm trapped by her body, and he's hugely uncomfortable and happier than he can remember being in months. As far as Cal's concerned, life doesn't get much better than this.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
